


Cuerpo de mujer.

by Akudo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cambio de genero, F/M, Gen, Humor, Lime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Cabello más largo, rasgos femeninos, figura menuda y unos pechos que llevarían a una muerte feliz a cualquiera con problemas cardíacos.¿Esto era real? ¡Su novio se había transformado mágicamente en una mujer!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Mitsuro Kubo y Saya Yamamoto, MAPPA.
> 
> Este OS va dedicado con todo mi cora a Kellen Hakuen, que me lloriqueó por un Seung fem ;)

La cama lo abrazaba tan cálidamente esa mañana que su cuerpo no conseguía la voluntad para salir de ella, ni siquiera tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y estuvo a punto de volver al mundo de los sueños cuando oyó una tersa voz llamándolo en un susurro. Sus párpados temblaron mas no se abrieron, volvió a oír bajito su nombre mientras el colchón cedía ante un nuevo peso y JJ hizo un sonido aletargado con la garganta a modo de respuesta.

Aquel peso gateó hasta posarse sobre su zona pélvica, únicamente protegida por sus boxers rojos.

— Jean…

Algo sucedía con la voz de Seung, sonaba muy fina. ¿Habrá amanecido enfermo? Tal preocupación hizo _toc, toc_ dentro de su cabeza tratando de jalarlo al mundo real, pero de veras las sábanas estaban demasiado sabrosas y Jean-Jacques tenía un proceso de despertar bastante lento. Intentar sacarle ambas patas de su proceso REM era como enterrarle el pie al acelerador de un auto sin gasolina.

— ¡JJ! ¡Demonios!

Sin embargo los almohadazos son milagrosos y JJ se sacudió, mirando atontado a todas partes mientras se cubría con sus brazos en X para protegerse de otro posible ataque. Notó a Seung sobre él, pero estaba demasiado adormilado para diferenciar la mancha difusa que lo conformaba, así que se frotó muy fuerte los ojos mientras volvía a tumbar su cabeza en la cama.

— Umg… ¿qué pasa, amorcito?

— Eso me encantaría que alguien me lo explicara, mientras tanto estoy tratando de buscar la opinión de mi aparentemente inútil novio.

— Estás hablando raro, ¿tienes gripe…?

Todo amodorrado finalmente Jean pudo despegar sus ojos, abriéndolos grandes, parpadeando y luego entrecerrándolos cada vez más para agudizar su mirada y entender qué jodidas estaba viendo. Definitivamente ese era Seung Gil, pero había ciertas cosas que descuadraban; hace poco le había dicho que necesitaba cortarse el cabello pero vamos, no podía ser que de un día para otro ya lo tuviera hasta los hombros. Él no era tan despistado como para no fijarse en algo así, ¿cierto?

También de por sí su rostro era casi andrógino, de esos que cualquier hombre podía apreciar sin sentirse homosexualmente culpable, pero ahora se veía algo más femenino que de costumbre, más redondo y pequeño al igual que sus hombros, y de hecho, igual que el resto de su cuerpo que estaba tapado sólo con su chaqueta de Canadá. No iba a preguntarle por qué la traía puesta, porque él no tenía ninguna objeción a que su novio se mostrara así de sensual a primeras horas de la mañana, cuando la mente no tiene ánimos de buscarle lógica a nada y su entrepierna se encuentra especialmente vulnerable a los estímulos.

Pero wow, si le pareció que el cuerpo de Lee se veía pequeño esos dos bultos en su pecho no lo eran para nada, en absoluto. JJ le dio un zape (figurado) a su lóbulo frontal para poner toda su atención y comprensión en esto, porque el otro le estaba hablando con esa voz extraña, pero había problemas de comunicación entre su oído y su cerebro aturdido y no estaba entendiendo nada.

— No sé qué sucede, desperté y estaba así… ¡! —dio un saltito sobre JJ cuando notó ambas manos de éste sobre sus nuevos pechos. Esperaba que su novio no fuera tan tarado como para estar haciendo lo que Seung pensaba que hacía— ¿Es en serio?

Sí, el jodido JJ le estaba apretujando las tetas como niño emocionado, esas que habían aparecido de la nada y que no lo dejaban caminar sin sentir que la gravedad tiraba de ellas con una maldita saña.

_«Increíble, se sienten tan reales.»_

Los ojos de Jean-Jacques estaban alelados, como un gato al que se le ponen enormes las pupilas al fijar un objetivo.

— Estoy seguro… son doble D.

Seung Gil quería pensar que el almohadazo que le propinó fue demasiado violento y esa era la causa, no que JJ fuera naturalmente idiota. Puso sus manos sobre las del menor para que dejara de masajearle esos bultos enormes.

— ¿De verdad estás más preocupado por eso que por saber por qué rayos y cómo es que de la nada mi cuerpo se puso así? ¿Te das cuenta de que ya no soy yo? ¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto?

El más alto se sintió estúpido al actuar así por puro reflejo, Lee tenía toda la razón. Soltó sus pechos dejando caer cada mano en las rodillas del coreano y se puso pensativo. ¿Esto era real? ¡Su novio se había transformado mágicamente en una mujer! Ese era un cambio bastante drástico que obviamente afectaría la vida entera de éste si es que se quedaba así para siempre, aunque en esencia seguiría siendo la misma persona y por tanto los sentimientos de JJ no iban a cambiar. Así que mandó todas sus fuerzas a su parte baja para no arruinar aún más la situación.

Y hablando de traviesos órganos reproductivos, los ojos de JJ descendieron en picada hacia esa parte de Seung que hacía contacto con él, cubierta por el jersey que le quedaba significativamente grande. Si ahora era mujer eso quería decir que Seung Gil ya no tenía _cosito_ sino más bien _cosita_ y…

— ¡Jean!

— Lo siento, lo siento. Es verdad, lamento atontarme, soy un vil desconsiderado. Claro que me importa lo que te está pasando, es sólo que resulta tan repentino y…

— ¿Emocionante? —los ojos de Seung, ahora con pestañas más largas, se afilaron— ¿Excitante?

— N- no, es decir…

— Oh, ¿entonces eso que estoy sintiendo contra _mi coño_ no es una erección?

Fue demasiado para JJ, eso y el insinuante apretón en su cadera por parte de los muslos de Seung. Su torso se irguió por cuenta propia para alcanzar los labios ajenos con un salvajismo propio de un joven al que le habían agarrado las pelotas y las sacudieron, alborotando todo dentro de él como si se tratara de un bravo avispero.

Sus manos corrieron por las piernas de la ahora fémina escabulléndose bajo su chaqueta, tocando más piel desnuda desprotegida de cualquier prenda interior. Pudo palpar que las caderas de Seung Gil se habían vuelto más anchas y su cintura más definida, y su trasero era más carnoso. Con su pulgar se aventuró bajo el escaso pelo púbico apretando sobre un clítoris, duro por el golpe de fogosidad, y recibió como respuesta un gritillo ahogado por el afanoso beso.

Sí, tendrían que estarse preocupado por resolver la situación de Seung Gil, pero podían dejar eso para cuando las hormonas los dejaran pensar. Por Jesucristo, si el hombre se reducía a impulsos sexuales tan fácilmente alterables JJ Leroy se proclamaba el más simplón de todos.

Su lengua se movió en todas direcciones dentro de la boca de Seung Gil, que no se prestó a la labor de dejar ir sus labios ni siquiera para permitirle aspirar algo de oxígeno, con sus manos bien aferradas a la espalda masculina. Únicamente respiraban de los gemidos del otro, hasta que JJ tuvo que soltarse a la fuerza y bajar por su cuello y clavícula, abriendo el jersey que vestía Seung con una desesperación que no le importaba disimular. Fue la gloria cuando su cara alcanzó esos montes de tamaño doble D y aspiró el ligero aroma a estrógeno y transpiración, estrujando cada uno con ambas manos mientras los lamía y con sus índices presionaba juguetonamente cada erecto pezón.

— ¡Aamm! —los gemidos de Seung con ese timbre femenino hicieron vibrar al Leroy, quien dio vuelta para tumbarla sobre la cama y aprisionarla con todo su cuerpo bronceado, presionando su notable rigidez contra la vulva de su pareja.

Jean sólo soltó esos perfectos pechos para lamer dos de sus dedos y llevarlos a aquel paraíso inexplorado. Los pulmones de Seung se inflaron con fuerza al notar sus yemas sobre una parte tan sensible y lo miró, mordiéndose el labio antes de hablar.

— Obviamente soy virgen de ahí, así que hazlo con cuidado.

¿Cómo podía pedirle diligencia con esa expresión cachonda y el panorama en general que le estaba mostrando? Con sus senos subiendo y bajando aprisa, y su intimidad empapada con algo más que sudor. Es que rayos, todo esto era como si alguien hubiera usado Photoshop para recrear su más morbosa fantasía.

Corriendo su dedo medio entre esos labios verticales se detuvo en el agujerito que palpitaba, ejerciendo presión. En cuanto pudo meterlo la cavidad lo absorbió con descaro y Seung exhaló un potente ruido de excitación, lanzando sus manos sobre JJ para atraerlo y besarlo a todo dar mientras los dedos adentro suyo le mostraban un placer totalmente diferente.

Siendo ella quien ya movía su pelvis contra los dígitos de Jean echó su cabeza hacia atrás, enterrándola en la almohada mientras jadeaba con esa vocecita que alborotaba la testosterona dentro de los huevos del más joven y llevó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de JJ, anudando sus tobillos justo sobre el travieso tatuaje del canadiense.

— Ah, joder. Qué hermoso eres. Bueno, hermosa.

— Ya hazlo, pónmela.

Su pene punzaba más que nunca, metió la mano para sacarlo de sus calzoncillos y dirigirlo a la intimidad de Seung Gil para restregarlo por todo el lugar, mojándola con su propio líquido. No dejaron de mirarse mientras JJ empujó hasta que la punta empezó a hacerse camino y entonces…

— ¡JJ!

Tal almohadazo hizo saltar a Jean, que miró todo tratando de ubicarse y hallar las respuestas a por qué acababa de desaparecer la increíble escena de hace solo un segundo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Seung?

¿Por qué Seung Gil estaba vestido y mirándolo molesto, viéndose como hombre otra vez?

— Si vas a despertar hazlo de una vez, y si vas a dormir hazlo sin tanto ruido y casi gritando mi nombre.

Su novio definitivamente carecía de escrúpulos, si lo estaba viendo retorcerse dentro de un sueño húmedo tan bueno que sin lugar a dudas lo involucraba a él, en nombre del cariño que Seung debía tenerle pudo haberlo dejado soñar hasta el final. Ahora su miembro se sentía como una molesta roca dentro de sus boxers con una mancha húmeda en la tela. JJ resopló con la fatídica sensación de que algo tan genial no volvería a pasarle.

— Iré a comprar leche para el desayuno.

— Está bien. —desde la cama JJ lo atrajo por la muñeca para besarlo, pero rápidamente Lee tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

— Sabes bien que nunca voy a besarte antes de que te laves la boca.

— Mmgh. —gimoteó, recibiendo en su lugar un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que se fuera JJ lo llamó con uno de sus motes empalagosos y Seung se dio vuelta— Oye, si alguna vez consideras ponerte pechos creo que unos doble D te quedarían estupendos.

Jean lo vio alcanzar la almohada y ser atacado con ella por segunda (¿o tercera?) vez en la mañana antes de que la puerta se cerrara con brusquedad. Del otro lado Seung Gil se preguntaba qué diablos estaba mal conectado dentro de la cabeza de JJ.

Bajó la mirada hacia su torso plano, tocándolo con las cejas fruncidas.

¿Qué tenía de malo su pecho?


End file.
